


Worshipped Hands

by Jinko



Series: Worshipped Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec reached for Magnus’ hand. “Your hands look naked.”</p>
<p>Magnus supposed Alec had never seen his fingers absent of jewellery and nail polish before, either. “I guess they do. If you’d let me, I’d like to put them to work for you.”</p>
<p>And, oh, the things he wanted to do to Alec with those hands.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Is a part two, but can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipped Hands

Alec started to spend more and more time at Magnus’ loft following their most-explosive phone call. 

Time hadn’t allowed for Magnus to deliver on the promises he’d reverently made — most of their time together was spent recovering from battles or the stresses of the day. Valentine had the Cup, and even when he wasn’t using it to create trouble, that fact still have them hell. When Alec wasn’t busy with demons, he was helping Magnus, Luke and Raphael deal with keeping the peace with the Downworlders. 

It was exhausting and time consuming. Every single time it had looked like they were comfortably moving on to fulfilling those promises, something either more important or seriously dire popped up, sending them on their separate ways. 

But one night, Alec appeared on Magnus’ doorstep weary and done and in need of a place to stay that wasn’t the Institute with its rules and its eyes. He couldn’t deal with the judgement that had come following his grand coming out, only made worse by his losing the Mortal Cup and the great Jace Wayland to Valentine. His respected position among his people wasn’t what it used to be, and he’d had enough. 

Magnus hadn’t needed to be told any of this. He saw it in the way Alec stood, shoulders slumped, with a duffle bag hanging by his side. 

Magnus stood from the couch, putting his drink and his book aside, and swept Alec up into his arms, crushing him against his chest, feeling Alec’ sigh and the way he crumpled against him. The bag fell as Alec just let himself be held. 

“You’re alright,” Magnus told him and the stress of Alec’s life faded away one breath at a time. “I’ve got you now.” 

His fingers worked their way over Alec’s spine, sending warm waves of his magic through him to soothe the day’s aches away. 

“Can I stay the night?” 

“Of course you can, lovely. We’ll pamper you good and proper. How about we get you into a hot bath, hmmm?” Magnus suggested and Alec’s arms squeezed him around the waist a little tighter. 

“I’ll never want to leave.” 

Magnus laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to Alec’s jaw. “Oh no, the big scary Shadowhunter figured me out. However will I survive?” 

“I’ll be gentle,” Alec laughed right back and gave him a kiss to the lips instead of following Magnus’ lead. 

And gentle he was, kissing Magnus’ teasing smile until it opened underneath him, letting their tongues touch and taste sweetly. Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with a hand, tipped to the side, deepened the kiss for a moment to pull a shiver out of his Shadowhunter, and slowly ended it. The way Alec tried to follow his lips made him want to dive in for another, so he did, quick and chastely. 

There’d be time for more of that later perhaps; taking care of Alec was his priority then and there. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get you pampered.” 

He found Alec’s hand and wound their fingers together. Alec’s palm was chilled against his own — he’d get his beloved Alec warm again soon enough. 

“I can’t imagine you’ve had a bubble bath in quite some time.” 

Alec scoffed and the sound barely reached Magnus’ ears over the tired dragging of his heavy boots over the floorboards. “Or ever.” 

“Surely you were treated to the simple joy of a _bubble bath_ as a child.” 

It was outrageous to think otherwise and that wasn’t just because Magnus was overindulgent in the world’s pleasures. 

“I can’t remember ever having one.” 

Magnus led Alec through his bedroom to the gorgeous ensuite that, unlike the main bathroom, had one of the most incredible, luxurious free-standing baths he’d ever laid eyes on. Such pleasures were easy when he could transport Italian marble with a snap of his fingers. 

Alec hadn’t been in this bathroom before but rather than let him get a good gander of the room, Magnus turned and pinned Alec with another kiss, as if to say he was sorry Alec’s childhood was sans bubble baths or to distract him from that bleak truth entirely. 

Alec sighed again when they parted. 

“Would you like to pick out a scented oil or would you like me to take care of it?” 

“I trust you,” Alec said and smiled when Magnus gave his hand a squeeze before letting go of it. 

Magnus smiled warmly at him and felt like that set the tone for the night. 

The normally constantly in-control Alec had handed the reins over to Magnus and Magnus wasn’t going to drop them. “Then please, take a seat and I’ll get started.” 

He saw the disbelieving shake of Alec’s head when he noticed the circular accent chair beside the door they’d just walked through. “Do I even want to know?” he asked as he sat and Magnus got to work finding the perfect ingredients for the perfect bubble bath. 

Elbow-deep in a drawer full of oils, Magnus said, “Where do you think I moisturise?” and pulled out a full vial of his favourite lavender oil. He clicked his fingers and already-hot water started to pour into the tub, filling the bathroom with steam. 

Movement off the to the side caught his attention; Magnus turned to watch Alec remove his jacket, and drank in every inch of skin that revealed to him. He really was a goner if Alec’s _arms_ tempted him they way they did, so he distracted himself. 

There were few things generic in his home, but Magnus found cheap bubbles weren’t as bad as cheap bubbly. He poured half of the bottle into the bath tub and gave it a healthy dash of the oil, letting the wonderful floral aroma permeate the room. 

“I think Izzy uses this.” 

“Oh, I love lavender. It’s wonderful for aromatherapy. Calms the nerves, soothes the muscles and just smells fantastic.” 

He bustled around the bathroom, pulling from a cupboard the grandest, softest towels he had, along with a large luxurious bath robe for Alec to wrap himself up in. It was something he reserved for only the worst days, when curling up in his weight of cotton and wool to protect himself from all the bad things in the world was all that could keep him sane. There was nothing magical about it but it worked wonders like it did. He put two of the towels on a heating rack, the third on the floor by the tub and the robe on a hook on the back of the door. 

“Would you like to check the heat of the water?” 

Alec’s knees cracked like he was eighty years old when he stood to do as Magnus asked. The water hadn’t yet filled half of the rub, so Magnus delighted from behind the other man when he had to bend to reach it. 

“I can see you,” Alec said, making Magnus’ eyes dart up from the perfect rear he was admiring. They made eye-contact in the large mirror that spread across the far wall and Magnus’ glee heightened when he saw Alec’s matching smile. 

“Good. You do know I am a great appreciator of fine art, don’t you?” 

“You’re saying my ass is fine art?” Alec asked as he straightened and frowned at the bubbles that had stuck to his forearm. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, both bringing them hip-to-hip while grabbing a handful of the aforementioned arse. “I’m saying this whole body of work is fine art.” 

“You’re so cheesy.” 

“You bring it out of me.” He kissed Alec long and hard and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, not caring that his arm was wet and covered in suds. It was a beautiful kiss, one still full of wonder and exploration as they continued to learn everything about each other. 

If Magnus was gone over the sight of Alexander Lightwood, the taste of him would be the death of him. 

They kissed until Magnus had the sense to check the bathwater to make sure it hadn’t spilt over. He didn’t know how he stumbled upon this sense, not when he had Alec in his arms, and he never would. 

The bubbles were nearing the edge, so he stopped the spell he’d cast to get the water running in the first place. “So the temperature’s fine?” 

“It’s perfect,” Alec said and fiddled with the collar of Magnus’ dress shirt. “Are you gonna join me?” 

“If I did that, we’d never get to stage two, dear.” He leant in for a final kiss before he stepped back away from Alec. “I’ll give you your privacy.” 

Magnus realised later when he was showering in the main bathroom that Alec was naked. Beautifully, gloriously naked. And wet. He wasn’t so happy when his cock realised that fact, either. His plans for the night were about Alec, not his own pleasure. 

So he finished up with his shower as quickly as he could, not falling into the temptation that was hot water trickling over his hardening cock, and returned to his bedroom in a robe. 

Unlike the fluffy woolen monstrosity he’d left hanging on the door for Alec, he chose a small silk robe that only just covered what needed to be covered so as to not overwhelm Alec. He had his plans for the night, if Alec was so inclined, but he wasn’t about to go parading his bits if it wasn’t what the Shadowhunter was comfortable with. 

He didn’t know how much longer Alec would be in the bath, so he summoned his moisturiser to himself from the bathroom and got to work in front of the vanity in his bedroom. However-many centuries-old skin didn’t bounce back the way it did when he was in his twenties, after all. 

Magnus was finishing up with his calves when Alec opened the door, looking warm and comfortable, wrapped up in the white robe that ended just below his knees. Magnus would’ve laughed if he’d felt Alec was in a mindset to not withdraw at it. He looked like a gangly lamb in need of its first sheer. He’d never seen Alec in anything a shade lighter than that blue shirt he’d worn the first time he’d seen him in Pandemonium, so to see him curl himself up in a white fluffy robe made him want to curl around him instead and make him so happy his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

Alec’s hair was still wet, like Magnus’ own, and his high cheeks were red from the heat of the bath. His feet and legs were bare — Magnus figured he was naked under the robe, again like Magnus — but his expression perked the moment his eyes landed on Magnus. 

“You…” 

Magnus had to quickly check to make sure his legs were splayed or his robe hadn’t slipped up higher on his thighs than what was acceptable, what with the way Alec’s eyes boggled, but no, everything that needed to be tucked out of sight was where it should be. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alec said finally and the redness to his cheeks darkened. 

Magnus blinked owlishly at Alec for a moment before he realised this was the first time Alec had seen him bare-faced. When it came to finding his words, Alec wasn’t exactly the greatest, so Magnus revelled in them. “Well, so are you,” Magnus smiled back. 

Alec looked down at himself. “I look ridiculous.” 

That time, Magnus couldn’t hide his smile as he rose to settle his hands on Alec’s waist. “You look gorgeous. And comfortable, my darling. Was the bath relaxing?” 

A small laugh actually came from Alec as he wormed a hand under one of Magnus’ to entwine their fingers. “I think I fell asleep at one point.” He gave Magnus a sweet kiss. “Thank you.” 

Magnus shook his head. “Don’t thank me. Now,” he licked his lips and squeezed Alec’s hip, “there’s still more pampering for me to do, if that’s alright with you.” He reached up to tug at the edge of the fluffy robe folded over Alec’s chest. 

“There’s more?” 

“It requires some nudity, but not too much.” 

Alec lifted the hand he held in his own and kissed Magnus’ knuckles. “I’m not sure I have the energy to do anything too strenuous tonight, sorry.” 

Magnus pulled at their joined hands to return the kiss. “All you’ll have to do is lie there and let me do all the work.” 

“That doesn’t sound like much fun for you.” 

“It will be most enjoyable to me,” Magnus promised and nudged Alec closer to the bed. 

Alec’s descent onto the bed probably wasn’t as smooth as he’d hoped it to be, but he crept up to the head of the bed backwards while Magnus watched. “Is this where you want me?” 

Magnus sighed and brushed his fingers over the dark hair of Alec’s shin. “I knew you’d look magnificent in my bed.” Alec flushed. Magnus figured he was remembering that conversation about silk sheets. “Robe of your shoulders, please,” he said and returned to the bathroom when he saw Alec start to shrug himself out of it. By the time he came back with a small towel and another bottle of lavender oil (this time his favourite massage oil), Alec was propped up against the mountain of pillows with the robe gathered at his waist. 

It pulled another sigh from Magnus’ lungs. He’d thought he was done with lovers. He hadn’t been prepared to let someone into his life or his heart but he found he had no choice with Alec. Attraction had quickly merged into affection, all without his permission, and there was nothing on Earth that could make him give those feelings up. 

“By the angel, you really are the most stunning being to grace my eyes, Alexander.” 

“Magnus,” Alec complained, blushing all over again. 

Magnus eyed Alec’s torso as openly as he had the first time he’d seen the man shirtless, which didn’t seem to bother Alec at all. The contrast between his confidence here and his blushing whenever Magnus voiced his attraction was interesting, like he knew he was attractive and was used to ogling eyes and licked lips, but had no experience with someone telling him how beautiful he was. 

Magnus was going to do everything he could to make up for that. 

He paced over to the bed and sat himself down on the edge, right beside Alec’s hip, and relished in the way Alec’s hand shifted to drag the back of his fingers over Magnus’ side. The touch was warm through the silk, sending a thrill down Magnus’ spine. 

“I, um,” Alec started and stammered a little. “I really like you like this.” 

“As opposed to…?” 

Alec’s eyes widened again, but this time with worry. “No! Not… It’s as well, not opposed to. I like you like this and I like you all glittered up. I just thought you should know.” 

Magnus placated him with a series of quick kisses to his lips, that halted when a giggle interrupted them. 

“What?” 

Alec’s hands rose to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “It’s so flat.” 

Magnus swatted his hands away but he couldn’t hide his smile. 

This was a most wondrous stage in a relationship to Magnus, where they learnt things about each other that no one else was privy to. 

“You’re one to talk. I didn’t think your hair could get this small.” 

“Mine? You always add at least five inches to your height with your hair. Five inches, Magnus.” 

Magnus dropped a kiss to Alec’s nose, making him squirm a little. “You seem a little obsessed with inches, dear.” 

“I am not.” Alec reached for Magnus’ hand. “Your hands look naked.” 

Magnus supposed Alec had never seen his fingers absent of jewellery and nail polish before, either. “I guess they do. If you’d let me, I’d like to put them to work for you.” 

And, oh, the things he wanted to do to Alec with those hands. 

Alec pushed himself up for more kisses, which Magnus happily gave him, before he pulled away to turn over in the bed. The robe stayed in place around his waist as he lowered himself down, ready for Magnus’ hands. 

Marked skin stretched out over the top of Magnus’ blankets. Alec was exquisite, Magnus caught himself thinking for what felt like the millionth time that night. The Shadowhunter dragged a pillow under his head, folding his arms under it, and turned his face to look up at Magnus, all big brown eyes that never failed to enthrall Magnus as if he was the warlock instead. 

“If you fall asleep, I will take it as the highest compliment,” Magnus said and popped open the bottle of oil with a click. “However, I do have more plans following this.” 

Alec huffed. “How much more can you possibly want to do?” 

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Everything.” 

There was no other answer to that question. 

Alec didn’t have anything to say to that, was silent like he was soaking the words in, and watched Magnus’ hands specifically as he worked the massage oil between his palms, warming it. The smell of lavender was sharp and sweet to the nose, wafting up from his hands, then Alec’s skin when Magnus reached over and worked his shoulders. 

Alec groaned with the first squeeze. He was a body made up of knots, especially around his shoulders and neck. Magnus supposed it was because of his constant bowing. While Magnus love Alec’s height, it might’ve had its drawbacks. Then again, Magnus was more than happy to give him a massage whenever it was needed. He also supposed his shoulders was where he held all of his stress, along with the weight of the Institute. 

Magnus was firm with him, kneading out the knots he found. He gently unfurled Alec’s left arm from under the pillow after he added another dollop of oil to his hands, and followed the lines of his muscles. He paid special attention to his hands, working the spaces between his bones and thumbing at his palm. There was a simple beauty to Alec’s hands, with his long, calloused fingers, that had been trained since birth to wield weapons. 

When he looked back over at Alec, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep. It brought a smile to his face. He reached out to run his fingers through Alec’s hair, getting no more than a snuffle in response, and stood to move around to the other side of the bed. Sitting beside Alec’s hip again, he very gently resumed work on his shoulders. 

Alec stirred when Magnus got on his knees beside him so he could evenly massage along his spine. “I think you’ve turned me into pudding,” Alec grumbled into the pillow and Magnus bent over him to kiss the spot between his shoulders, right on the knob of his spine. 

“Don’t tempt me; I will use that as a pet name.” 

Alec barked out a laugh, which turned into a moan as Magnus’ thumbs dug in just above the robe at his lower back, pushing into him with a hint of his magic. 

Magnus felt the slight shift of Alec’s hips and heard the gasp as loud as thunder. 

“Oh?” 

“Is this the more you had planned?” 

Magnus hummed and threw his leg over Alec’s rump to put more pressure into the massage. His own robe rose up dangerously high on his thighs at the spread of his legs and the split of the robe’s edges came close to revealing more than he’d intended, and really, the sight of Alec underneath him like that had his cock stirring with interest, but he didn’t act on it. He just squeezed and kneaded the firm muscles harder, thumbing along Alec’s spine, adding sparks of magic when he wanted. 

“Would you like to sleep, or would you like more?” 

Magnus watched the muscles in Alec’s back shift as he moved his hand from where he’d tucked it under his own chin to brush his fingers over Magnus’ knee. “More, please.” 

The hum came out more as a purr that time and Magnus bent again, that time to press kisses down Alec’s spine. He reached the edge of the robe, considered introducing Alec to the wonderful world of rimming, decided against it for the night (oh, it would be on the agenda one night in the future, that much Magnus was certain of), and nibbled his way back up to Alec’s neck, pushing waves of magic through him as his palms followed his lips. 

He gently urged Alec to turn around and caught his lips in another kiss, which Alec returned enthusiastically. Having Alec’s hands move over the silk covering his chest was a tease; Magnus wanted nothing more than to have skin-on-skin contact with the man underneath him. 

But he kept himself covered because the night wasn’t about him. He pulled away and moved himself into position, ignoring Alec’s questioning gaze. Magnus moved himself behind Alec, legs on either side of him so they were back-to-chest, with Magnus against the mound of pillows. 

“Comfortable?” Magnus asked and Alec tilted his head back to blink up at him. 

“I guess?” 

“Good.” 

Magnus ducked his head and sucked a new mark to Alec’s neck, right over the middle section of the dark reflection rune, as his arms came up around Alec’s waist. His hands were still oiled from the massage; he run them up Alec’s torso, pulsing with more magic, making Alec groan and arch a little, before he pushed them back down, this time dragged his nails over the lines of Alec’s defined muscles. 

He pressed kisses to Alec’s shoulder as his fingers pushed the folds of the tented robe aside, giving him the room he’d need to finally touch Alec the way he was dying to. No doubt Alec could feel Magnus’ own stirring erection fill against his lower back, but all he did was drop his head back onto Magnus’ shoulder in preparation for that first touch. 

But Magnus didn’t give him that straight away, because he’d promised Alec that he’d go slow with him when he had the chance. He’d promised to edge him for hours, and while he didn’t feel they had the time for it that night (not when Alec had already fallen asleep in the bathtub) he was was still going to drag it out for as long as he could. 

And it wasn’t as if Magnus could make a move to begin with. Alec was fucking gorgeous, every inch of him. It took Magnus a moment of just staring at Alec before he could trust himself to touch him. 

He moved his hands between Alec’s thighs, spreading them a little, with his palms hot against the inside of his legs, just high enough that the back of his thumbs brushed Alec’s balls with the barest touch. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed and Magnus caught the way his hands fisted the blankets. 

“You can touch me if you want,” Magnus said to him, softly and straight into his ear, and Alec’s hands moved from the blankets to Magnus’ knees again. 

“Your turn.” 

“I am touching you, Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t not smile as he trailed his fingertips through the dark hair of Alec’s thighs. 

“You’re teasing me,” Alec corrected with a frown. 

Magnus kissed his furrowed brow until the frown disappeared. “I promised you I would. I promised you I’d worship your body.” His thumbs found the grove of Alec’s hips then, the spot he’d mentioned wanting to taste and Alec shivered. 

Magnus stretched out a finger beneath Alec so it pressed against his perineum. Alec let out a surprised gasp that turned into a groan when the finger slipped lower. “Have you ever…?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said and Magnus found himself caught in the way Alec nodded his head. “Only two fingers, though.” 

“One day,” Magnus promised and retreated to cup Alec’s balls. He rolled them in his hand, felt giddy over the breath that got caught in Alec’s chest, and moved his hand to circle the straining cock he’d been ignoring. 

The magic he’d used that night on the phone had given him a hint of what it would be like to have a hand wrapped around Alec, but when his skin finally came in contact with Alec’s own, Magnus found that hint was far from the truth. It was thousands of times better in the flesh; he hadn’t experienced that night the way Alec arched when his cock was touched for the first time, the way his leg jerked, the heat of his skin or how his breath caught. He hadn’t seen the way Alec’s head fell back, his eyes slipped shut or the way the tiniest drop of liquid beaded at the tip of his cock. 

He was going to take it slow and touch Alec the way he normally liked to touch himself, instead of the hasty pace he learnt Alec was used to. He imagined (and he often imagined it) that Alec was conditioned to come as quickly as he could so he could move on to the next crisis; work over pleasure. 

Magnus was going to show Alec how good pleasure for pleasure’s sake could be. 

He ran his spare hand up Alec’s chest while the other created a loose ring to work up and down that wonderfully hard cock. Alec gasped when Magnus’ fingers pinched at a pebbled nipple, and Magnus stored that away as something he’d had to explore later. His fingers grazed through the other man’s chest hair and gave the other nipple the same treatment, pulling a groan from Alec that time. 

He wondered how much Alec really knew about his body if all he did was get himself off as quickly as he could. 

But it excited him to know that Alec’s nipples really were as sensitive as he’d hoped them to be. 

Magnus teased his fingers along Alec’s length with barely-there touches. Up and down he stroked with absolutely no pressure, making Alec squirm. 

“You should see yourself,” Magnus said lowly. “So beautiful.” He summoned the lavender oil into the hand he didn’t have touching Alec’s cock so he could quickly slather his hands again, and this time returned with one hand around his balls, the other around the base. His hands smoothed over Alec’s flesh as he started to pump Alec with a little pressure. It was all still just a tease as he took his time with the Shadowhunter. 

Alec groaned again. “More, please Magnus.” 

He added a flick to his wrist at the end of his upward stroke, reducing Alec to a whining mess spread out over him. “Oh? You like this, then?” 

“Y-yeah.” Alec’s hands flexed on Magnus’ knees. 

Magnus sped up his pace and marvelled when Alec started to fuck up into his fist. He longed to have that long, beautiful cock inside him, and imagined what it would be like to ride Alec as he was. The thought had his own hips bucking, something that Alec definitely noticed. 

“You like this too.” 

It wasn’t a question like Magnus’ had been, and it honestly bothered him that he was so coherent. 

Magnus jerked Alec faster, at a pace not dissimilar to the one he’d used on the phone call, and reached under him again to rub against his perineum to work his prostate. He watched Alec bite down on his lip to muffle whatever noise he was going to make, so he worked even faster. Magnus took in every reaction Alec was having and when he dug his nails into Magnus’ knees, he pulled his hand off his cock with a wet noise that was drowned out by Alec’s frustrated shout. 

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s thighs again, squeezing to calm him down. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groaned, burying his head in Magnus’ neck again. “I was,” he shuddered, “fuck, I was close.” 

His babbling was more like what Magnus was after. It wasn’t enough to just satisfy Alec, he wanted him boneless with pleasure. 

So he gently moved his hands inwards again. He felt Alec brace himself for the contact just before his right hand formed a fist around his shaft. Magnus stroked upwards once and let go, then repeated with his left hand. Alec let out a moan and shuddered when Magnus fell into a rhythm just like that, gliding his oiled palms up and up and up his cock. 

Magnus would leave Alec delirious with pleasure if he could. 

He started to add more pressure with every pass and watched Alec’s chest as he started to pant again, and when it seemed like Alec was getting too into it, he slowed down, pressing kisses to his cheek. 

“God _damn_ , Magnus.” 

“I know, dear.” 

Single-handedly again, Magnus started to jerk Alec’s cock, tight at the base, loose at the head, and Alec sighed. 

“Next time,” Magnus started, “next time, I’m going to taste you. Oh, Alexander, I’ll taste every inch of you, leave you covered in my marks, scream to the world that you’re mine.” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you on your hands and knees, have my tongue inside you, around you. I image you’d make the most amazing sounds when someone’s swallowing your cock. You’ll love it, I promise you; I’ll make it so good for you.” 

His grip tightened. 

“Can I, _oh_ , can I see your eyes?” 

The way Alec looked up at him gave him no choice. He’d spent centuries hating his eyes and hiding them from the world, yet it was becoming near impossible to deny Alec anything, even though he felt like Alec was the person he needed to keep from that truth the most. They were his sign of his demon half, the half Shadowhunters like Alexander Lightwood were supposed to kill, but Alec’s eyes were so endearing and honest, like he just wanted to see the true Magnus Bane. 

With a deep breath, he dropped the glamour and Alec’s own breath hitched before he reached up to cup the back of Magnus’ head to drag him down for a kiss, and it was a release Magnus had never felt before. He had the most amazing man in his arms, a most deadly man, who wanted to be closer to him after seeing what others had feared and hated so much. 

Magnus couldn’t think of a single thing he’d done to deserve someone so good as Alec, and he kissed him back ferociously, hoping that his hand on Alec’s cock had distracted him from noticing the fears he’d had. 

Alec panted through the kiss, never slowing the rock of his hips into Magnus’ hand as Magnus continued to stroke him. 

Alec’s cock was so red, so hard. It was wet at the tip, almost continuously leaking precome, as he was pushed further and further to the edge. 

Magnus could feel him right at the precipice. He could feel his heart racing where his back was pressed to Magnus’ chest, could feel the tightening of his muscles where he held him down at his pelvic bone. His breathing was erratic, his lips were red from where he’d bitten them. His cheeks and chest were flushed pink. 

“Will you come for me?” Magnus breathed, rubbing his thumb across the crown of Alec’s cock, and Alec whined. “Are you going to come for me, Alexander?” 

“Mag _nus_ , I’m…” 

Alec’s hand flailed out. He wrapped it around Magnus’, the one wrapped around his cock, and squeeze it, giving himself what he needed to finally crest. He let out a strangled cry, writhing in Magnus’ arms, eyes screwed tight, as he spilled over their joint fists and his stomach, and Magnus found himself torn, not knowing if he wanted to watch Alec’s red cock pulsing or the pure pleasure etched on Alec’s face. His eyes flickered between the both, drinking the sight up, as he witnessed Alec’s first orgasm with another person. 

“That’s it, oh Alexander,” Magnus encouraged as he stroked Alec through it. “Oh, you’re so beautiful, so perfect for me.” His lips never strayed from their spot. “Oh.” 

And Alec shook and fell apart in Magnus’ arms, spilling everything he had until his body was done quaking. 

“Oh fuck,” Alec breathed and relaxed back against Magnus’ chest. “Fuck.” 

The sight of Alec’s come staining his runes thrilled Magnus. He’d brought that out of him. He’d made him pant and was the reason why his body was so lax on top of his own. It was a heady feeling to know that he could make this absolutely so disciplined man shatter. 

Most importantly, he’d given Alec something he’d so desperately needed, if the soft ‘thanks’ Alec breathed into his neck was any indication. 

Magnus tutted. He let him go, trying to be as gentle as he could, and waved his come-covered hand to clean the mess they’d made, before he squeezed his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “You don’t have to thank me for a thing, Alexander. The pleasure was mine and quite the honour.” He slipped Alec’s robe back in place, making sure to cover everything Alec mightn’t have been too comfortable having on display. 

“The pleasure isn’t yours yet,” Alec pointed out and did his best to grind back into Magnus’ erection, and by his best, it really was only a drained wriggle. 

The friction, though, was enough to make Magnus gasp. “Oh, that isn’t necessary.” He pushed his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Tonight isn’t about me at all, dear. I found plenty of pleasure just watching you.” 

Alec stifled a yawn against Magnus’ skin, and damn if that wasn’t the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen. 

“We’re both wrecked. Let’s sleep.” 

“So this was all that you had planned?” 

“To the last drop.” 

“And was it everything you wanted?” 

Magnus felt like Alec was trying to get him to ask for more. “You’re everything I want. You were perfect,” Magnus said and kissed Alec’s temple. “You _are_ perfect.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Alec argued. “You did all the work.” His hand burned hot on Magnus’ thigh and started to inch its way upwards. “Are you sure you don’t want…?” 

Magnus reached down to hold onto that hand instead. “I am more than fine, sweetheart.” He yawned into Alec’s hair. “Sleep now. Come morning, I’ll feed you ‘til you’re so round that you won’t be able to leave.” He felt Alec started to relax. “We’re talking French toast, chocolate waffles, freshly-squeezed orange juice, strawberry and blueberry pancakes, hash browns, sausages, eggs…” he drifted off when he felt Alec do so, too, and with a snap of the fingers of his free hand, he covered them both with the blankets they were nestled on top of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I overestimate my ability to write hand jobs. Pleh.
> 
> On Tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com).


End file.
